Devices are already known that form an electronic tap for a washbasin of this kind, which comprise a water circuit between a water inlet point and a water outlet point, means for controlling the opening/closing of the water circuit, in particular an electronically-controlled valve, the assembly being integrated into a main part known as a body which is fixed to the bowl of the washbasin. The device forming the tap of the prior art has disadvantages. In particular, the body forming the main part of the tap has a complex structure and has to receive or form on the inside different constituent elements, such as the electronically-controlled valve, the inlet, the outlet, the supply pipe and possibly a mixing device etc. Furthermore, if the tap is defective in order to repair it it is necessary to remove the body from the basin, which means that it is necessary to completely disconnect all of the elements of the water supply network.
The present invention aims to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art by proposing a device forming a tap, in particular for a washbasin, the maintenance of which, in particular access to different elements of the water circuit between the inlet point and the outlet point, for example elements ensuring the opening/closing of the water circuit, is made much easier in comparison to the prior art, by making it possible in particular to perform maintenance of this kind without having to disconnect the water supply network.